Fingerprint
by Ezzery
Summary: A vampire war broke out, claiming the lives of almost all humans. A small group of humans had managed to survive with the help of one girl, Bella. Unknowingly, she carried within her a power that would end the war. Will love stand in the way? AU/OOC EXB
1. Prologue

**AN: All of the Twilight Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No profit is made or intended.**

My wonderful Beta is back, and she has fixed this Prologue. The first chapter of the story will be posted at some point this weekend.

Jagga-Love, thanks so much for coming back from your trip and whipping me into shape.

Katherine Rosalie Hale- Thank you for correcting my mistake, this is certainly a Prologue and not an Epilogue. I will catch up with you via PM.

Enjoy!!

~~Fingerprint~~

EPOV

I never thought I would get to witness the moment when earth was no longer inhabited by humans, but the moment was fast approaching as they were nearly extinct. All thanks to a group of rogue vampires set in destroying our main source of nourishment.

Now, my family and I had embarked on a voyage looking for the one thing that could end it, a tiny bit of hope. So small in fact, that we had questioned our purpose multiple times. We had risked everything to find the only thing that could save the remaining humans and stop the madness.

I would have been less hesitant if we would have had concrete evidence that this was not a hopeless trip. I would have been less angry if it would have been based on something tangible, some true facts. Instead, we were following a road lead by a very old vampire legend, a legend that no one believed in, at least not anymore.

The only piece of evidence we had was a fingerprint. A careless print left on an empty Coke can. The only evidence that proved there was someone out there with the extraordinary ability to end this war, the war against the humans. The only possibility of destroying Jane's army.

That single fingerprint had taken us in a path where everyone had become our enemy. A path that would test our loyalty, and one that had a price. A price that most would find too steep to pay, our lives.

At first we were eager and full of energy. We were naïve about what we have gotten ourselves into. However, we quickly learned that we could trust absolutely no one, and that there was no going back to how our lives used to be. Yet as time passed, we became more and more disappointed and restless. We knew that at the end of the road, there was the end of our existence, yet we were too far gone to turn back.

It also took us into a deep competition. The price? Humans. Some fought to find and destroy them, use them for their worth and toss them aside, while others, such as our family, fought to find survivors and protect them from going extinct. We were the underdogs and our disadvantages were immense. We had yet to find a single live human.

The fingerprint belonged to a human, a seventeen year old girl.

We had absolutely no idea how she looked like. We didn't know if she would be willing to help us once we found her, because if she helped us, she would pay the biggest price of all.

For her, there was irrevocably no hope.


	2. Legend

**AN: Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer. No profit is made or intended.**

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews and encouragement on the prologue, you guys are awesome.**

**This chapter is long, I know, but it was necessary in order to build the foundation for this story. I hope you like it. **

**There will be some extreme similarities to events that happened on the Twilight Saga that SM wrote, but that's only to create character's background. **

**Moving forward I'm moving them in my own direction because I believe that we become who we are in great part by events and people in our lives, so the characters will become OOC. Also my Bella is not the same Bella from the books, and that's all I'm going to say about that. :o)**

**Enjoy!!**

**~~Fingerprint~~**

_Alaska, 1970_

**EPOV**

I had been a vampire for nearly sixty years and I was still trying to adjust to my existence. The first few decades had been the hardest. I was in a constant battle with myself, what Carlisle, my creator and in a sense, my father, was trying to teach me and on the other hand, my vampiric bloodlust.

I decided to rebel against everything that Carlisle was trying to teach me and give the world a try on my own, following my nature, and by doing so, I had become a monster.

At first, I had justified my actions by convincing myself that I was only killing evil humans, people who no doubt, would kill innocent humans if given the chance. I had become some sort of vigilante and for a while it felt kind of good.

However, the death toll started to feed my guilt, and pretty soon I was sick with myself, my nature, and all the unspeakable acts that I had committed. I was also too ashamed to go back to Carlisle, and for a while, I wandered aimlessly around the world, trying to find my place.

Knowing that I had no other place to be but with the man that had "saved" me, I decided to swallow my pride and head home.

For years I tried to forgive myself, but the guilt was relentless. I spent my days despising myself, while envying all the couples that surrounded me.

In May of 1967, after a boy in England grew suspicious about us, my family decided to return to the United States, and visit our friends in Alaska.

I remember our last day in England, as it was packed with arguments going back and forth between Emmett and Alice about who's fault the move was this time.

Our family, as we liked to called ourselves rather than coven, was very loving, but at the same time everyone had such different personalities that it would get very chaotic at times. Regardless of how crazy it got, there was no other place that I rather be than with them.

My family consists of Carlisle, our creator, Esme, Rose and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, and of course, me. Carlisle had first created me, by saving me from imminent death from Influenza at a Chicago Hospital. Later he saved Esme from a similar fate, though she was dying due to a suicide attempt and shortly after they fell in love.

Later, he found Rosalie bleeding after a horrible attack on the streets. She had been left for dead, but Carlisle was able to turn her into a beautiful, and sometimes vain vampire. One day, while camping, she saw a bear attacking a man and something on the man's face moved her so much, she decided to save him. She ran for miles before she could reach Carlisle and asked him if he could save the man. Since then, Emmett had been the loudest and happiest member of our family and also her mate.

We lived together for a while before Alice showed up, dragging Jasper along. Now the seven of us are inseparable, a true family, and a rarity in our world.

After staying with our friends Tanya, Irina, and Kate for six months, we decided it was time to get our own home. Tanya insisted on us building a place next to theirs and that's how we've ended up living next to one another for the past 3 years.

"Aw, fuck baby, right there… yeah, umm, fuck, that feels good," I hear Rose moan. Sometimes I really hated my oversensitive hearing.

"Who's your daddy now, babe, tell me, who's your daddy?" Emmett yelled so loud, that any human within a ten mile radius would have been able to hear him.

"Emmett, what the fuck?" I yelled.

"I think little Eddie down there is jealous," I heard him say as Rose giggled.

"You know what?" he yelled, stomping around his room upstairs.

"Why don't you fucking get your head out of your ass, and find yourself someone to fuck. I bet Tanya over there is more than willing," he said as he stomped down the stairs and stood in front of me in all of his naked glory.

"Emmett, what the fuck man, cover yourself up," Jasper yelled from the other corner of the living room.

"I heard that Emmett, not nice," I heard Tanya say from next door.

I groaned in frustration. Would I ever be able to get some privacy?

"Although, Eddie, you know I _am_ willing to go there with you," Tanya giggled.

"Okay, these house to house conversations are starting to freak me out," Jasper said before he stomped out of the room and ran to the woods.

"Great, now I have to run after him before he finds the two hunters that are hanging around outside of the hunting zone area," Alice sighed as she too took off running.

"Nicely done Emmett," she yelled before going off hearing range.

"What did you do now?" Eleazar asked as he entered our house.

Eleazar and his wife Carmen had been staying with Tanya and her sisters after leaving the Volturi, our Vampire Royal family, as they like to think of themselves.

"Nothing, man, I was having, you know, some fun with Rose upstairs when these guys started complaining. It's not my fault that they can't compare to the king," he huffed before leaving the room.

"Eleazar, how nice to see you," Carlisle said as he stepped out of his study.

"The pleasure is always mine, Carlisle. How are you, my friend?" Eleazar asked as they both headed back into Carlisle's study.

"Edward, son, are you ok?" Esme questioned as she sat next to me on the couch.

"Yes, I guess."

"Please talk to me. You're always so reserved. I wish you would trust me," Esme begged and I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Esme, I don't mean to be that way. It's just, that sometimes I feel like I don't fit anywhere, even here. I am constantly having a battle in my head between staying here or leaving for good," I said, but as soon as the words came out of my mouth, I regretted them.

I knew that Esme loved us all like a mother only could, and the thought of me leaving them was both sad and terrifying to her.

I sighed once again as I took in her devastated expression.

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean it like that," I tried to backpedal.

"Edward, it's alright. I know that this life hasn't been easy on you, and I know that you are trying really hard to find peace, but please, don't turn your back on our family again. You need us as much as we do, and we all love you," she said, her voice thick with sadness.

"Thank you," I said, not knowing how else to respond to her comment.

Would _I ever find peace? _I didn't think so.

"_Edward?"_ Carlisle called on his mind as I stood up from the couch and headed for his study.

"There you are, Edward. I was wondering if you could join us to discuss an old legend," Eleazar said, inviting me inside.

I gave Carlisle a skeptical look before making my way inside.

"_Just hear him out, he says that you might find it intriguing,"_ Carlisle said, noticing my frown.

"So what's this legend about?" I asked, trying to feign enthusiasm as Carlisle shot me another look.

"This is a very old Volturi legend, almost as old as they are. As soon as the Volturi realized their power and what they felt was a need to rules and government within our class, they decided to destroy anyone who had a powerful coven, anyone who could pose a threat to them.

One by one, all of the stronger covens fell, many of them deciding to join the Volturi rather than to face their fate. There were a few, however, who were filled with hatred and aberration for the Volturi, and it was from such hatred that the legend was born," he narrated in his husky yet musical voice.

"After destroying most of their enemies, there was only one coven standing in their quest for absolute power, the Romanians. The Romanians had sent out a warning, a vision from one of their witches, that destroying them would only doom the Volturi to destroy the rest of the world.

The Volturi, of course, laughed at the warning and proceeded to destroy the Romanian brothers, their witches, and everyone affiliated with them, but not before hearing the witch's warning from her own mouth.

'_You have destroyed the balance, now you and only you will be responsible for keeping the piece or this world will die, and it will all be in your hands. The antidote to your mistake will not show itself for hundreds of years, so pray my brothers that it's not too late.'_

She chanted the same thing over and over while being burned, flooding the minds of the Volturi with images of what was to come. The great Vampire war," Eleazar continued as everything he was telling me started to sound oddly familiar.

By the time he was done telling us this legend, I was terrified. _Why did he choose to tell me that? What did it have to do with me?_ I wondered to myself as the three of us sat in silence.

"You must be wondering why I told you all of this, no?" Eleazar asked.

"Yes, I mean it's a legend, no? What does a silly legend have to do with me?" I asked.

"Edward," Carlisle warned at my rude tone.

"Sorry, Eleazar, I didn't mean to be so rude. Of course I enjoyed the story, I just don't see why is it so important for me to know it," I tried to clarify.

"It's alright, son. I know the legend may seem like some silly children tale, but I assure you that there is more to it than just folk talk," he explained.

"The thing is, that I now know that this legend is no legend at all, but the tale of the future, a future that involves us all."

"That involves us all?" Carlisle asked in surprise.

"Yes, Carlisle, all of us. All the time I spent with the Volturi, was spent studying their history and legends. The legend of the Great War was documented in detail by Suzette, the Volturi's historian. The tale has passages that include us all," he explained.

"What do you mean it includes us? This legend that you are describing happened centuries before we were even born. What are you getting at, Eleazar?"

"I read about the yellowed eye vampires, about the different bond made by them, I read about their powers, and let me tell you Carlisle, it all fits. We are all mentioned there, not by name of course, but by significance. We are going to be the ones to uncover the antidote. We would have to protect it and see that it does what it needs to do."

"Protect it?" I asked confused.

"Yes, the antidote will be human," he said as we all sat in silence, trying to ponder everything that he had told us.

The antidote was human, and I was personally responsible for the well being of this human. It sounded too crazy to be true.

Later that night, Eleazar retold the story to the rest of our family, including Tanya and her sisters. Everyone was shocked but at the same time very skeptical.

"If this is part of my immediate future, how come I haven't seen it?" Alice asked.

"There is no timeframe, Alice. We don't know when any of this will happen," Eleazar explained.

"Does the Volturi know? Do we need to be concerned about them?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, they have known since the moment Carlisle walked into Volterra. Without knowing it, Carlisle confirmed the validity of the legend when he showed up there. He confirmed the existence of the yellowed eye vampires."

"So are they going to come and kill us?" Emmett asked as he pounded his fist against his open hand.

"No. At first they weren't sure of what do to, and decided just to observe your lives unfold. Later, as most of us had joined, it was confirmed to them that the War was closer than they thought, and decided that you could be of use for them. See, the Volturi wants the antidote for themselves. They want it so that they can use it to guarantee that they remain in power." Eleazar said.

"So in other words, they will follow our every move until we find this antidote and then what? Will they destroy us?" Jasper asked.

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer for that, but knowing them and their history, it probably will mean joining them or dying, yes." Eleazar explained.

"Great," I mumbled.

That year, we spent countless days going over every single detail of the legend. We still had no idea when it would happen, or how, but we were convinced that this was our future, and we would have to comply with what has been set forth as our purpose, even if it would cost us our very own lives.

Things sort of went back to normal after that, none of us giving the legend much thought. We busied ourselves with the mundane things of daily "living", and decided to get closer to humans in order to really understand our purpose.

Everything changed on a wintery morning in 1991. We had been back in Alaska for the first time in two decades, and were beginning to adjust to our new lives. Our coven and Tanya's coven had gone our separate paths in 1980 and we had decided to meet again in Alaska in 1991.

"Hi Edward," Irina said as she gave me a shy smile.

"Hi Irina, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. And you?"

"You know, the same," I answered.

"Hi Eddie," I heard Tanya say as she hurried to where me and Irina were standing.

"Ugh, Tanya. How many times I have to tell you that I hate being called Eddie?" I snapped.

"Aw, don't be like that, you know I'm just messing with you," she said with a smirk.

"So how long have you guys been back?" Tanya asked.

"We just got back last night," Alice answered as she approached us.

"Alice!" Irina exclaimed as she crushed her in a hug.

"Hey Irina, how are you?" Alice asked as she giggled at Irina's enthusiasm.

"I'm doing much better now that you guys are here. Life is too dull without Emmett's antics, your visions, and Edward's beauty," she said as she winked at me.

"Yes, indeed," Tanya agreed.

"When did you guys get back?" I asked trying to be polite and also change the subject. Tanya and Irina made constant passes at me, and I was truly uncomfortable with it all.

"We just got back about an hour ago. We didn't realize you guys were back, everything was so quiet," Tanya said.

"We all decided to go hunting before going into town and enrolling ourselves at the local High School. Edward and I decided to head back before the rest, but they should all be here in exactly seven minutes," Alice said with a smirk.

We all laughed at that until Irina screamed in terror.

"Alice! Alice! What's wrong?" Irina screamed as we all took in Alice's appearance.

Her eyes were blank as usual with her visions, but her entire frame was shaking. I had never seen Alice so worked up over a vision, until it started to replay in my head.

"It's happening. The war is starting soon. All the humans will die, and the antidote was born today," I said to the others as the horrifying visions from Alice played on my own head.

"It's a girl." I said before I too started to shake.

~~Fingerprint~~

It wasn't until 2005 that Alice's visions of the war came true. We were still living in Alaska, secluded from all humans, waiting for that day.

It all started in Volterra. Jane and Alec had rebelled against the Volturi, taking with them almost their entire guard and threatening them with destruction if they moved to stop them. They had with them a powerful newborn, a vampire born with the most horrifying ability, blood lust.

Although we were all born with blood lust, this vampire could intensify that urge to the point that no coherent thought would cross the vampire's mind. Anyone afflicted with his power would be consumed by their predatory instincts, casing them to lose any little bit of humanity they may have had left, and also to lose any kind of self preservation instinct.

Together, they set out to build an army full of blood lusting vampires and use that army to conquer the world. Their plan was to have complete power over the humans, using them for their feeding purposes and getting rid of anyone who would not possess a special ability if turned into a vampire.

At first, it seemed like they would be successful in accomplishing their goals, but soon, the vampire army got out of control and after destroying Alec, they took off on their own, feeding on thousands upon thousands of humans in their quest to satiate their thirst.

By the end of 2006, only a handful of humans were left in Europe, while the blood lust infected vampires grew in size. News all over the world blamed the deaths to an epidemic that had turned humans into predators, but we all knew better.

In 2007, part of the infected vampires decided to head to America, while the rest divided over the rest of the world. They were decimating humans at a rate that would have them extinct before the year 2010.

As a family, we decided that it was time to go forward with what the legend said we would do. The problem was that we didn't know where to start, or how it would all work.

We had one goal, and one goal only.

Find the antidote.

In the mean time, we were going to protect as many humans as we could, in an attempt to stop the madness. If all humans were extinct before finding the antidote, then we would have failed, and soon, everything on earth would die, including all vampires.

The only problem was that we couldn't find any humans. We searched for months in Alaska, then Canada, and there seem to be no one left. By the time we made it to Washington, we were quickly losing hope of accomplishing our goals.

There had been no traces of humans, or traces of the antidote. We were about to give up.

~~Fingerprint~~

_Forks, Washington, 2009_

**Angela POV**

I was seventeen years old and living in Forks, Washington when we were hit by the Zombie Virus, as most people in the US were calling the mass killing among humans now.

I was a student at Forks High. For the last few years we had heard news of killings in Europe and some other parts of the world, but from the distance. The US Government had taken measures to stop anyone from any other country that wasn't North America to enter the US, in an attempt to keep the virus away from us.

Unfortunately they were unsuccessful, and soon, people were dying all around us. It first started on the East Coast, but soon it started to move all over the US, until finally it found us at Forks.

I still remember that day vividly. I had gotten up that morning for school feeling excited for the first time. There was going to be a new student at our school, and although nobody knew who she was, it promised to break our boring routine.

Since the virus took over in the US, we had lost most things from our lives. There were no longer TV Channels, movies, electricity, a government, phones, internet. It was all gone.

The Forks community had decided to unite at such a tragedy and maintain some sense of community. We managed to fix things so that we could survive. We had routed our workforces to hunt, get wood, and get water. We would cook together do everything as a huge family rather than on our own.

Many people fled the community towards Alaska in Canada, with the false believe that the virus would not survive there. Others went back to find their families all over the US, leaving us with a little over 100 people.

The children would spend their days at school, and help with any chores in the afternoons, while the men and women learned how to use fire weapons, in case anyone infected managed to find us.

With news of killings happening in Seattle and Tacoma, we had grown extremely restless and nervous. Every meal time, we would pass attendance to make sure that we were all still here, and to check if anyone had been afflicted.

Having a new family join our community had been received with hope and happiness. We thought that it meant that things were getting better and that the virus was failing.

Renee and Charlie Swan arrived with their daughter Bella on a Saturday morning, and by Sunday all the kids at Forks High knew that she would be joining us at school. Everyone was very excited.

I quickly washed my face with the water from the bassinette that my mom had poured before waking me up, and set to get ready for the day. Today was another cold, rainy day in forks, so I chose to wear Long Jones before putting on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a thick wool sweater.

I made my way to our new wood burning stove outside to help my mother with breakfast.

"You look happy today," my mom commented as I stirred the pot of oatmeal she was making.

"Bella Swan is starting school today and I'm excited about meeting her," I told my mother with a small smile.

"That's good Angie. You worry too much, and I have been longing to see that beautiful dimple smile on your face," she said.

We worked together in silence while preparing breakfast for the twins, and soon it was time for me to leave.

Luckily school was within walking distance from our home, and it took me no time to get there.

We basically took all of our classes as a group in the cafeteria. That way we didn't need to waste wood in heating the other classrooms. It also made it easier to keep an eye on the 15 of us, now 16 with Bella.

"Have you seen the new girl?" Jessica asked excited as soon as I entered the warm room.

"No, is she here?"

"No, but I was wondering if perhaps you had seen her on your way here," she said deflated.

"Why is everyone making such a big deal about the new girl? She's only another mouth to feed," Lauren commented in her annoyingly nasal voice.

"Here she comes!" said Eric excitedly.

We all stood together in silence as she made her way inside the cafeteria.

"Welcome to Forks High, Bella," Mr. Banner said as soon as Bella stepped through the door.

"Thanks," she said in a shy, quiet voice as she looked around the room.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton and this is my girlfriend Jessica," Mike said as he shook her hand, pulling it back immediately and giving her a weird look.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," Jessica gushed.

"I'm Eric, and this is Angela," he said pointing towards me, "her boyfriend Ben, Lauren, Tyler, John, Steven, Denise, Eleanor, Elijah, Krystle, Dominic, and Matt," he continued as he introduced everyone.

"I'm Mr. Banner, and this here is Mrs. Banner, my wife. Together we run the school. Welcome," he said once more as Bella looked about to get sick.

"Where can I sit?" she asked in the same quiet voice.

"You can see next to me," Tyler said as Lauren groaned loudly.

"Thanks," Bella said before hurrying to her seat.

"Well, that went well," Lauren said sarcastically, while making sure Bella couldn't hear her.

"She's weird," Mike added.

"Just give her a chance guys. She's probably just nervous," I said in her defense as we all took our seats and got ready for class to begin.

Class started like usual. First, Mr. Banner would teach us Biology, and then Mrs. Banner would teach us English and Social Studies. In the afternoon we would take Math, and our new Home Stead history class. Every other day we would also play volleyball at the gym, but only if the day was warm enough.

"Hello everyone," Mr. Johnson said as he entered the cafeteria clad with our lunch.

"Hi Mr. Johnson," we all yelled in unison.

"What's for lunch today?" Mike asked excitedly.

"Same as always, soup," Mr. Johnson grumbles as he set out to start serving us. Our food was cooked at our communal wood stove, and Mr. Johnson would always come to the school cafeteria to serve us. Afterwards, we were responsible for the dishes, and we would return them to the communal kitchen at the end of our day.

"That sucks," Elijah said as he grabbed a bowl and got in line.

Once we were all served food, we headed towards the dinner tables on the back and sat.

"Bella, why don't you sit with us?" Mike asked as he waved at her.

She nodded and quickly made her way to our table and sat next to me.

"How are you doing?" I asked her quietly. I didn't want to come across as nosy, but I also wanted to convey that I wanted to be a friend.

"It's alright," she commented.

"Where did you move here from?" I asked in curiosity. At this point everyone on the table had tuned into our conversation.

"From Phoenix," she said simply as she started to consume her soup.

"Why did you guys move here then?" Mike asked.

"Phoenix must be a nice place, sunny and warm. Did you get attacked by zombies?" he continued.

"No, we didn't get attacked by anybody. We just needed to come here. That's all," she said in a sad voice as she turned her focus back again to her soup.

Everyone looked at each other with confused looks, before we all resumed our eating. I was nearly done with my soup when Bella stood up abruptly.

"We need to get out of here," she yelled.

"NOW!" she screamed as she took my hand and started to lead me towards the back door.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Mr. Banner asked.

"THEY ARE HERE," she yelled as she continued to pull me towards the exit.

"The zombies?" Lauren asked horrified.

"That's bullshit, there's no one here," Mike said as Bella shot him a look.

"Look Mr. Sunshine and shit, we need to get out of here now. I don't know why I had to come up here and meet you all, but I know those crazy things will be walking in here in less than 2 minutes, and you all will be dead if we don't move NOW," she screamed at Mike.

"I'm going with her," Jessica stated as she moved towards us.

"Me too," I heard several people say as our group started to grow.

"Now hold on a minute. There is nothing out there, if there was, the alarm would have gone off. Why doesn't everybody just calm down and go back to your seats," Mr. Banner said.

"There's no time," Bella disagreed as she opened the exit door and led us outside.

We were only a few steps away when we heard screaming coming from the cafeteria.

"Oh God, they _are_ here," Lauren yelled as she hurried her pace.

"What do we do now?" Mike asked panicked.

"You need to trust me and follow my instructions, and you will be fine," Bella said as she led us towards the woods.

We wandered around the woods for hours until we stumbled on a big white house in the middle of the forest.

"Get inside, now" Bella said with urgency as we all made our way inside the house.

I turned to look at Bella but I realized that she wasn't following us.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Something is following us, and I need to find out what it is," she simply stated while I gave her a terrified look.

"Angela, is it?" She asked as I nodded.

"It's going to be alright, we're not being followed by the zombies, please just go inside," she calmly urged as she turned around and headed back into the woods.

"What just happened?" Mike asked as soon as I entered the house.

"I don't know, but I'm scared," Denise said as she sat in a far corner of the room.

The house was magnificent. It looked like it had been empty for decades, but somehow it still looked clean and majestic.

All the walls in the house were white, except for the back wall, which was made completely out of glass. A Baby Grand Piano sat in front of the glass wall in the corner of the room. _Where are we?_ I wondered.

Several hours later Bella came back.

"Where were you?" Tyler asked angrily.

"We were all worried about you," Jessica added in an irritated tone.

"It doesn't matter for now," Bella said.

"When can we go home?" Lauren asked.

"Never again," Bella said in a cold voice.

"What do you mean never again?" Eric asked agitated.

"Yeah, what the fuck is going on?" Elijah asked.

"What happened to our parents?" Ben asked, his voice full of concern and sadness. It broke my heart.

"Dead, everyone in town is dead, including my own parents," Bella replied.

"Oh my God!" Jessica screamed as she started to whale loudly, the rest of us joining her sobbing.

"What are we going to do then?" Mike asked.

"As long as you stay with me, you will be protected. I don't know why, or how, but that's how it is. So please just stay with me, don't try to run back to town," Bella explained.

"These zombies, they're not really that. They're more like humans with superpowers that feed from our blood. Like vampires," she continued.

"For some reason, they can't smell or see me, or anyone who is in close proximity. So please, do as I say and we will all be safe."

"Are we just going to stay here?" Tyler asked.

" No, we are going to wait a few days for them to finish up what they are doing in town and then we'll leave, taking the opposite direction," Bella explained.

"But won't they find this house and get curious?" Jessica asked. Her entire body was shaking in terror and anguish.

"No. This house smells like them, it's protected. They won't venture in here," Bella replied.

"My little bothers?" I cried in anguish as I realized everything that Bella had said.

"I'm so sorry Angela. I wish I could have known this would happen today," Bella said as she wrapped her extremely cold arms around me. I shriveled at the contact.

"What are you?" Mike suddenly asked.

"I don't know," that's all Bella replied as she gave him a sad look.

After exploring the rest of the house, the nine of us decided on room assignments and went about finding some food.

"There's no food in this place," I sighed after Ben and I raided the kitchen.

"I know someone who could get us some food. I'll be back," Bella said as she exited the house.

"Where did she go now?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think I want to find out either," Tyler said as he shuddered. "Bella gives me the creeps."

"Me too," Lauren added.

"Creepy or not, she's the only thing keeping us from dying or being infested right now," I said in anger.

"What if she's lying Angela? What if everyone is alive and well, and she's just trying to hurt us. I'm afraid of her," Elijah added.

"I don't think she would lie about something like that, you all heard the screams," Ben yelled exasperated.

"I'm going to find my parents. I'm not going to stay with that freak," Elijah said as he exited the house.

"Nooo!" I screamed, but it was too late.

A minute later Bella walked back into the house.

"Elijah left," I told her.

"I know. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen."

"We need to get him back, now!" Mike yelled.

"It's too late for him," Bella said as she pulled a backpack from her back and opened it. It was full with canned goods.

"Where did you get that?" Jessica asked perplexed before grabbing a can of cocktail fruit.

"My new friends brought it from town," Bella shrugged as she started to hand out items.

"Who are they?" Lauren asked.

"They're human protectors. That's all you need to know," Bella drily replied as she took a sip of a warm coke.

A week later, after making sure to collect all the trash that we had accumulated, and clean every surface of the house as to not leave any fingerprints, we set to leave Forks.

We first headed to town, were we were hit with the pestilence of decomposing bodies and the chaos left behind by what we now called vampires.

We gathered all the bodies we could find and burned them after a short ceremony led by Mike. I was horrified at the thought of finding the bodies of small children, including my little brothers, but they were nowhere to be found.

"I'm afraid they took all the children," Bella said as if guessing my anguish.

"Where?" I cried.

"There's been some talk about human farming, my guess is that's where they took them."

"How can they do that to small children?" I asked between sobs.

"I don't know Angela, I really don't. This world is just too sick to many any sense of it anymore," she whispered, almost to herself.

After grabbing all the food we could carry with us and leaving no evidence of where we were headed, we started to walk south.

Our purpose? Find other survivors.

We were tired, and scared, but we needed to find hope. We needed to find a way to escape all of this and feel same away.

Our destination? Unknown.


	3. Jaded

**AN: Stephenie Myer owns Twilight. No profit is made or intended.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains STRONG VIOLENCE. If you have read my previous story, then you know how dark I can get, if not, please be warned that it will not be for the faint of heart. **

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, you guys are awesome!!**

**Thank you too to my Betas Jagga-Love and Beate73. Yes I need two of them to keep up with me, lol.**

**~~FINGERPRINT~~**

**BPOV**

I was born with my eyes wide open, not a single tear or cry escaping me. Although there was nothing physically wrong with me, I was left in that hospital for days while they tried to figure out why I was unable to emit any emotions. By the time I was diagnosed with Congenital Insensitivity to Pain with Anhidrosis (CIPA), I had no parents left, and a very dim future.

I spent most of my life from that time forward bouncing from foster home to foster home. Many foster parents would be fascinated with my condition at first, but then would freak out when I would stick my hand in an open flame and not cry from the pain as I watched the burning flesh with fascination.

There were some foster parents who could stomach that, but were unable to deal with my lack of emotions, with my inability to love. I was severely jaded, my entire life just a flat line. I've never experienced happiness, sadness, love, hate, pain, relief… nothing. I was a big nothing.

The only thing that pushed me forward was this innate want to survive. While all humans come with that survival instinct, I was still unique in the sense that I was one hundred percent driven by it. My mind would immediately calculate my chances of survival, no matter the situation. Even something as mundane as showering, would have to wait until I felt safe.

When I first heard of the Zombie infection, something told me that they had it wrong. There was something much more sinister happening out there and my first priority became surviving. I had already decided where I could hide so that I could have the best probability of survival when I was hit with a new priority - to save humans.

Save humans. The people I never really cared about, or even dislike. The ones that looked exactly like me, yet I knew I was completely different. I was certainly not human.

As much as I wanted to follow my instincts and gather all the humans I could to keep them safe, I needed to think things through first.

_Why did I need to keep them safe?_

_What was their purpose?_

_What was my purpose?_

_Why?_

No matter the question, I realized one thing, I was not afraid. It was as if the decision had been made for me even before I had become a living organism, as I liked to call myself rather than a person. I was certainly not a person, not in the literal sense.

As I pondered all this things and more, I watched the world turn to chaos. Things started to deteriorate at a rapid pace in Europe, and I knew that the time to act on my new purpose was drawing close, closer than anyone dared to imagine.

But before I got started, I needed to do something very important. I needed to revisit my past and figure out what was. I needed to know what I was capable of, not for my sake, but for the sake of those who would soon be under my wings.

~~FINGERPRINT~~

I had been living at the local orphanage in Phoenix for six years before a new set of Foster parents showed up. I was surprised anyone would be willing to foster a jaded fourteen year old, but Charlie and Renee didn't care.

Charlie and Renee had lost their daughter in a car accident a few years earlier and had decided that they wanted to adopt. Why they didn't go for a baby or a small child was beyond me, but I soon realized that their purpose had been to find me all along.

Charlie was a cop, and had a very no-nonsense personality. Renee was a free spirit, someone who believed in Psychics and fairy tales. The moment she met me, she decided that I was going to be her daughter, that I would somehow replace the one she lost.

I still remember all my futile warnings.

"_You must be Bella," Renee said as she approached me, a bright smile on her face. Charlie was being a little more cautious and was looking at me skeptically. _

_I was pretty sure that they have been informed of my "special needs" situation. I often thought it was ridiculous to have been labeled as a "special needs" person as I never needed anything special. In fact I just wanted to be left alone, let be._

"_Hello," I said in my flat voice._

"_I'm Renee and this here is Charlie. We were hoping to get to know you a little better," Renee said._

"_There is not much to know. I'm never going to love you. Why would you bother?" I asked in the same flat voice._

"_Oh honey, I heard, and I'm sorry, but we don't care." _

"_I've heard that before. What happens when you get tired of trying to fix me? I'm never going to be different," I said, my entire body void of emotion._

"_We don't want to fix you, Bella. We just want to care for you, that's all," Renee responded while casting Charlie a worried look._

"_Bella, it would mean the world to us if you decided to join our family," Charlie finally said._

"_Why?" I asked incredulous._

"_I dreamt about you. We are supposed to take you places. We are supposed to care for you. My daughter told us," Renee said in a very serious tone._

_I looked at Charlie to see if he felt the same way and I could tell right away that he was doing this just to give his wife some peace. He didn't believe in Renee's dream._

"_A dream?" I asked._

"_Yes, our daughter told us that you were very important and that you needed us. So here we are," Renee said, finality in her tone._

"_Fine," I agreed since there was something inside telling me that this was right, that it was necessary for my survival._

As soon as I moved in with Charlie and Renee, she insisted on taking me to her psychic. Renee wanted to find out what the best way to help me would be. She was honest when she said she didn't want to change who I was, she simply wanted to help me with my purpose, just because her dead daughter asked her to.

That's how I found myself being dragged to a little shop on the ugly side of town. It had been painted blue who knows how long ago, and the paint was faded, and chipped. A pink neon side read _Fortune Teller_, and bright pink curtains adorned the windows.

The moment I entered the small shop I felt different. There was a sense of familiarity in the air. I almost felt home. I took a tentative step forward while I took in the small space. Red velvet couches were placed all around the room, and in the center there was a round table, a table cloth that had moons and stars covering it.

"Kazandra?" Renee asked.

"Hello my dear, how are..." an old lady, who I assumed was Kazandra began to say before she stopped dead in her tracks and stared at me with a combined expression of both horror and fascination.

"What's wrong Kazandra? What do you see?" Renee asked sensing that Kazandra was having a moment.

The old psychic proceeded to tell us what I was, where I came from, and that I had a dark purpose, so dark she couldn't see it, but that it would bring light to others, a good deed.

Her words were engraved in my memory from that moment forward, relentlessly playing in my head over and over while I tried to come to terms with what I learned about myself.

~~FINGERPRINT~~

A few weeks after the psychic encounter I witnessed such a monstrosity, that it forever scarred my mind.

_I was walking home from school. I was alone, no one wanted to be my friend or be associated with me. Charlie and Renee didn't earn much money, so we lived in a less than ideal part of town, and some of the streets were just plain scary._

_I tried to hurry my pace as I passed the worse part of town. The streets were littered with used condoms and needles, the smell was pungent and it made me sick each and every time. My survival instinct would always kick in high gear the moment I started to cross 7__th__ Street._

_I was almost all the way to the end of the block when I heard soft cries, muffled. I knew that this was one of those things a normal human wouldn't have been able to pick up, but I was no normal human. I could smell the fear. I could literally hear as the tears run down the face of the unfortunate person emitting such pitiful sounds._

_For the first time in my existence, though certainly not the last, curiosity got the best of me, and I decided to follow the cries. This could well be one of the biggest mistakes I have ever made._

_I halted my steps as I came face to face with the most terrifying thing I had ever seen, not that it made me feel terrified. There were four large kids from the local High School, I could tell because they were wearing the Football team jerseys. _

_The boys were taunting a young woman. She looked to be nineteen, maybe twenty years old. They circled her as they took turns stabbing her with a knife. Her mouth was covered with duct tape, most likely to stop her from screaming._

_The knife was too small to cause any significant damage, but it hurt just the same. The woman kept trying to fight them, while trying her hardest to implore them to stop with her tear filled baby blue eyes._

"_Tell your brother the rat, that this is how he's paying for having such a big fat mouth," one of the boys yelled as the woman tried once more to free herself from the other two._

"_Too bad we don't have time to have a taste of that pussy," another one said as he rubbed his arm up and down her chest._

"_Get on your knees Lucy," the tallest of the boys ordered, while one of the other two kick her on the back of the legs, making her fall hard on her knees, her muffled scream of agony filling the silent air all around them._

"_This is what we do to rats, Lucy, you better not forget," they chanted over and over while they took turns pissing on her face._

_I stood there frozen. Not feeling sorry, not feeling upset. If I could have felt disgusted with myself, I was sure that I would have. I wanted to help her, to save her, but my own sense of survival was keeping me in place, letting me know that there was no way I would survive that._

_My instinct of survival had acted like an impediment many times before, but never this bad. I couldn't move, I could barely breathe. I just stayed in the same spot immobile, lost in the scene before me._

"_We can't let her live Timmy, that will be a mistake," one of the boys suddenly said._

"_But how is Jeffrey going to find out then?" another asked._

"_Her death will be the price he'll have to pay. Isn't that right Timmy?" the one boy asked again._

"_Yes, we have to end this here. No witnesses," Timmy said._

"_No way, I'm not going to have her blood on my hands," the smaller of the three boys said in disgust._

"_The just stay there and watch, you coward," the instigating piece of scum said._

"_Fine, Jeffrey deserves this. My brother is in jail because of him, that fucking asshole,"_

_I took a large gulp of air as I saw Timmy pick up a large rock from the ground, leaving Lucy to face me momentarily. It was merely just seconds, but it was long enough for us to lock eyes, hers filled with hope, mine cold and unyielding. _

_She soon realized that I was not going to do anything for her and shrugged her shoulders as if giving up, her eyes never leaving mine as Timmy stroke her head with the rock._

_I continued to watch as her body twitched on the dirty ground before becoming completely still. My survival instinct was strong enough to make me hide before the boys ran away, leaving poor Lucy on the ground, the poor innocent woman who only saw ice before her soul left her._

_I realized then that humans were cruel, nasty, and evil. For the first time ever I felt glad that I was different. I was glad that I wasn't ruled by emotions, or by harsh reactions. I welcomed the monotony in my head, the lack of feeling._

~~FINGERPRINT~~

I woke up in a cold sweat as I tried to erase Lucy's stare from my mind. Those eyes had hunted me for the last three years of my life, reminding me of how evil humanity was.

I second guessed myself for a moment, wondering why I was going through all the trouble of keeping these people alive. Would they even appreciate it?

My mind was now in a constant battle between my survival instinct and my instinct to keep the kids from the school safe. On one hand I knew that I had the best chances of survival if I was on my own. I could move faster, hide better. Then there was that little voice in the back if my mind telling me that they may as well be the last humans alive, and that I needed to keep them alive, that without the humans I would die at some point regardless.

I yawned as I moved my stiff body into an upright position. We had been on the run for almost a year, sometimes finding nice places to spend the night, and other times, places like this dirty cave.

"Good, you are awake," Angela said in a desperate tone.

"What's going on?" I asked trying to fake interest. I had realized early on that my lack of reaction to things petrified the rest of the group, so I had learned to fake some things, though I was unsuccessful at faking any sort of emotion; at least I could pretend to be concerned or interested.

"It's Lauren. The baby is coming," she squeaked.

Damn Tyler, Lauren, and their freaking teenage hormones. Though I knew that most of my companions were paired up and having a blast with the lack of parental supervision, I was expecting them to be smart enough to avoid situations like this one.

Everyone was very upset with them when they found out she was expecting. It meant slowing down even more, one more mouth to feed.

Things would have been easier if the pack was still with us, helping us gather food and offering their protection. Unfortunately we had lost track of each other about six months ago when we were close to being exterminated by the cold ones, as Jake and his wolves called them.

We had become almost a hundred percent dependant of the pack by that point. They would appear to the rest of the group in their human form, and I was the only one to ever see them as wolves.

They took charge of finding safe houses for us, staying in them a couple of times so that their scent could repel our hunters. This allowed us to stay in the same place sometimes for even a month.

_We were just leaving a place in a remote area in Seattle were we had spent an entire month in hiding. The place was big and comfortable, and it still had a lot of food. Everyone had enjoyed their time there, especially since Lauren had been content after finding jar after jar of jumbo sized pickles. Her temper tantrums had been driving everyone insane since she found out she was pregnant._

_We had been walking for an hour when an alarm went off in my head. The wind that day had been blowing from behind us, and I was unable to pick up the vampire scent until it was too late._

"_STOP!" I screamed at the group._

"_We need to run back, NOW!"_

_Everyone responded automatically. They knew me well enough by then to realize that I was being serious and that they needed to act immediately._

_I knew that we were already too late, that the vampires would catch up with us in no time when we heard loud howls - the pack._

_We ran back to the house, not daring to come out until it was much later that day. I decided to check the area first, noticing that the wind had calmed down and that it would be easy to smell the vampires or the pack if they were near - I could smell neither._

At first I wasn't worried about not being able to smell the pack. I was sure that they had driven the vampires off our path before we were discovered and that they would be back in a couple of days, as usual.

As time went by, I realized that we had lost them. I waited a couple more days before I told the group. They had no idea that Jake and his pack were wolves, but they knew that they protected us in some sort of fashion and trusted them.

We wandered from place to place after that, never staying in a single place for more than a week or a few days. I hadn't told anyone, but I was following the now fait wolf scent, always having us stay in places that smelled like them. I often found myself wondering what was holding them back.

"Earth to Bella," Angela said in a desperate voice.

"I'm sorry Angela. What can I do to help?" I asked her, once again trying to feign interest.

"I'm not sure. The only person that has ever witnessed a birth is Jessica, and she's freaking out outside.

"Outside? Tell her to get in here immediately, she is putting us in…" I was saying before being interrupted by a loud cry.

"Son of a fucking bitch, Tyler, why did you fucking knocked me up you asshole," Lauren screamed as Mike and the others snickered at Tyler's anguished look.

"I'm sorry Lauren, I'm really sorry," Tyler kept repeating over an over.

"I can't do this," Jessica whispered as soon as Angela ushered her inside.

"You have no choice, you are the only one who can help her," Angela said in a determined voice.

"Why me? Why not Bella? She seems to know everything," Jessica yelled in anger.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGH, fuck," Lauren yelled as another contraction hit her.

"I think it's almost time," Angela said panicked.

"How long has she been like this?" I asked.

"Pretty much all night, but Tyler wanted to let you rest, much to Lauren's disdain," Ben answered.

"IT HURTS, THE PRESSURE, OH GOOOOOOOOD AAARRRGGGGGGH!"

"Jessica!" I yelled.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Jessica! You have to help her, NOW!" I demanded.

"I can't Bella, I don't think I can," Jessica said before passing out.

"Fucking great," Mike said as he stormed outside.

"Angela, I think we better remove her pants. Ben, please see if you can find water anywhere and bring the book bag with the medical stuff that we gathered," I ordered.

Everyone scrambled as I approached a still screaming Lauren and a pacing Tyler.

"Tyler, please help Angela remove Laurens pants and such," I said as I grabbed the book bag from Ben.

We took all that we had gathered out of the bag carefully, trying as best as we could to not contaminate the medical tools

"Now what?" Angela asked.

"Well, take a look and see what's happening," I said to her while I prepared the little play pen we had found a few weeks ago with the baby's stuff.

"Ugh, Bella?" Angela called.

"Yes?"

"I can see the head," she answered in a weak voice. All the while Lauren continued her screaming.

"PUSH" I heard Jessica yell. I hadn't realized that she had woken up and was standing next to us.

"It hurts," Lauren whined,

"Stop whining and push you fucking cow, or you'll kill your baby," Jessica yelled as Lauren complied.

We spent the next thirty minutes coaching Lauren to push while she complained in between piushes.

"Why did it have to be in a fucking cave? Couldn't you find us a fucking house Bella? Where the fuck are those stupid Indian boys?" She kept with her rant.

"OK Lauren, I think you just need one more push, and then I'll be over," Jessica said as she moved closer on trembling legs and hands in order to grab the baby.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… Ugh… ahhha"

Suddenly the cave was filled with small cries.

"It's a boy," Angela happily announced.

Jessica and Angela followed all of the instructions from a book they had gotten at a library in Seattle a few months ago, and were able to cut the cord, clean the baby, and clean Lauren, giving the placenta to Ben to get rid of.

"What's his name?" Jessica asked.

"His name is Kyle," Tyler announced proudly.

~~FINGERPRINT~~

Angela POV

I was glad that little Kyle's birth was behind us. We had worried for month after month about what would happen when the time came, but luckily we had been able to deliver him safely.

After the birth, a small group composed of Mike, Ben, and Jessica left the cave in search for a house. Bella thought it was too dangerous to leave the cave, but agreed that it was no place for the baby. It was too cold at night and too damp and we all worried about his health.

Everyone had welcome Kyle with enthusiasm and love, except for Bella. I could tell that she didn't dislike him either, but he got as much emotion from her as anyone else. The girl was definitely weird.

She had tried to explain that she had a disease that prevented her from feeling things, including pain, and had gone as far as putting one of her fingers over an open flame to prove it. This only caused for everyone to be even wearier of her, and talk of abandoning her started to surface.

We had had our casualties, and now we were divided between the people who wanted to follow Bella and the people who thought she was crazy and wanted to just settle somewhere. Ben, Jessica, and myself wanted to stay with Bella. We trusted her and knew that she was the only thing keeping us alive.

Mike, Lauren, and Tyler thought differently and were scheming behind her back their escape. They thought that the boys from the La Push Reservation had abandoned us when they realized how crazy Bella was and that they should do the same. The only thing preventing them from leaving was their own fear of being wrong and ending up dead, just like our families.

No one had noticed, but Bella was slowly changing as well. I could tell when she was pretending to be interested in things, but there were days when I saw a hint of emotion in her eyes, something that was obviously buried underneath many layers.

Then there were the times when she had nightmares about someone named Lucy. Bella would beg her in her sleep to forgive her for being so cold and heartless. No one dared ask Bella about Lucy, not even mention her dreams. On those days, the cold and heartless Bella would be back, and we could all tell she was just pretending for our sake.

I would forever be thankful to her, no matter how weird, or freaky she was. She had saved our lives over and over again. We didn't know exactly how she could tell vampires were near, but I knew that if it wasn't for her we would all have been dead a long time ago.

Another thing that I was certain of was that Bella was special. There was something about her that told me that she would make it all better some day. She gave me the only fragment of hope I still carried, the tiny little light in my heart that refused to burn out.

Bella may not have chosen this path for her life, she may have not even chosen to protect us like she has, but she was our only hope.


	4. Closer to the Edge

**AN: Stephenie Myers owns twilight. No profit is made.**

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. This chapter contains a little bit of strong content, nothing bad, but it might just gross you out a whole lot, so proceed with caution. He he he!**

**Thank you to my awesome and talented beta Beate73 for helping me with all my grammatical horrors! If you haven't done so already, please go check her stories Magnetism and The Roadtrip as they both have a lot of promise and are excellent. **

**~~~~~~~~~Fingerprint~~~~~~~~~**

_Forks, Washington 2010_

**EPOV**

After endless days of searching for humans in Canada we crossed the border to the US and decided to head to a little town name Forks in Washington State. In Forks we had a home where we sometimes resided at and we wanted to take a small break and sort our minds out before moving forward with the search of humans.

We were a rather large group of vampires, all yellowed eyed due to our diet, and all bonded almost like family. The Denali coven had decided that they wanted to be with us for the remainder of the trip just in case we encountered a group of Blood Lust infected vampires.

We separated into smaller groups as we approached the outskirts of Forks. The town was small enough that we could get to each other quickly in case something happened. The first thing we noticed was that there was still a mild human scent permeating the air.

It seemed as if this town was full of survivors at some point not too long ago. For the first time since we started our trip we hoped to find something that could lead us to humans.

"Let's head towards Main Street," Kate suggested.

"Ok, but it's too quiet here. I really don't think there are any survivors left," I sighed.

"Do you feel anything, Jasper?" Alice asked.

"No, nothing at all. This place is empty," he responded in a resigned tone.

We made it to Main Street and we could tell that many humans had been decimated at the same place. The interesting part was that it looked as if another group of humans had stopped by and taken care of the dead. _Where they survivors from this massacre? How was that possible?_

"Another fucking waste of time," Emmett screamed in frustration as his group approached us.

"Did you guys find anything?" Carlisle asked from the distance, his group arriving almost at the same time as Emmett's.

"No, but there is something interesting about this place," I answered.

"What do you mean, Edward?" Eleazar asked.

"Well, we have found thousands of dead human corpses in the past, but they have never been buried like this," I said as I pointed to the shallow graves all over the place.

"There have never been any survivors to do that sort of thing before," Carlisle added in astonishment.

"It looks as though they buried them in a hurry too," Eleazar pointed out.

"Yeah, that's the most confusing part. I just don't see why a group of survivors would stop by and bury these bodies unless they were part of the same group and were here when the evil army came down on them," I said.

"How did they survive?" Emmett asked in confusion.

"There have never been any survivors. Could they have been attacked by something else?" Jasper asked.

"We need to find these survivors, I can feel that they are key to what's happening," Alice exclaimed.

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know, but we must find places were perhaps they could have hidden and see if we can get any sort of scent," Carlisle suggested.

"Gross, it smells like fucking mongrel over there," Rose said in disgust as she pointed to the far side of town.

"Wolves!" Carlisle and I said at the same time.

"We should head to the treaty line and see if they are still there," Carlisle suggested.

We quickly left town and went into the wood as we headed towards La Push. We walked around the edges of the treaty line trying to see if anyone from their side would come to greet us, but no one came.

"The smell is too faint, Carlisle. I don't think they are here any longer," I said in a frustrated tone. Every single clue or spark of hope we have had ended on a dead end and it was making me furious.

"I say we cross the line and head towards the reservation," Emmett said as he clenched his fists.

"I think it's safe to assume they are not here. Do you see anything Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't see us disappearing any time soon, so no; I don't think there is any danger in crossing.

And there wasn't. We made it into the reservation in no time and quickly realized that it was deserted. There were faint scents from both humans and wolves, the wolf scent almost overpowering the rest. We searched all the small houses trying to find any clues, but once again we found nothing.

By twilight, we were bored of looking around both La Push and the wood area that separated La Push from Forks and decided to head out to our old home.

We were almost at the mouth of the long path leading home when I was hit by a stronger scent. This scent was like no other scent I had ever experienced. It was human, but it was also mixed with something else.

"Interesting," Eleazar whispered.

"What was that?" I asked in confusion.

The overpowering scent that you just picked up is very interesting, unique," Eleazar explained, bringing me back to that night when he told us the legend.

"_We will encounter things that we have never encountered before. Scents that will question our 'vegetarian' nature. We will encounter unexplainable things, and we will know then that we are closer to our goal. Once we reach it, we most protect it from everything, even from ourselves…"_

"Earth to Edward," Alice called out.

"Sorry Alice, what?"

"We should get moving, I can't wait to see the house," she said.

"Alright, let's go," I replied.

We continued to make out way to our old home, walking so slow, we could have been easily confused for humans. We were all reeling in the witch's scent as I wondered if she had come here for survivors.

"Humans!" Esme exclaimed as she took a deep breath.

"There were humans in my house," she continued.

"I can smell them, but the scent is almost as faint as the smell back in town," Carlisle said in a defeated tone.

"There is that other scent over the house," I said.

"Why here?" Jasper wondered.

"I think this is where they hid from the army," Eleazar explained.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Because it would have still carry our scent, and the army would not have ventured this way," Carlisle mused.

"But how could they tell it would be safe here? Humans can't smell our scent, it all smells the same to them," Rose asked.

"I don't know," Eleazar said honestly.

"This doesn't make any sense. It still doesn't explain why humans came here," Rose said.

"Well, the real question to ask is, were they here after the other humans were decimated or were they here at the same time, and if so, how did they survive?" Carlisle wondered almost to himself.

"Why don't we just go inside and ponder this further there?" Tanya asked.

We all took in the human scent as we entered the house. It was a little stronger inside as there was no wind to blow it away. The other scent was also present and was extremely overpowering. I was as if it was hypnotizing all of my senses and made my dead heart ache for something I couldn't figure out.

After everyone settled into their respective rooms, Emmett, Jasper and I decided to head to the woods for some wood. It's not like we needed light or heat, but it made us feel better to have those things. We never really stop acting our human charade. It was as if we thought that if we stopped, we would become the monsters neither one of us wanted to be.

We ran at full speed until we were on our former hunting grounds. Since the disappearance of most of the humans, the wild life had gotten out of control, and in no time we had secured prey for all of us, bears.

It looked as if Forks was infested with bears and they were killing other populations in the area, so we wouldn't have much trouble helping out other weaker species by feeding off them. I had a moment of intense joy as we forgot all about the war and bantered with each other just like old times.

We were back in our back yard when I noticed something red on the ground. It was a coke can. Curious, I moved closer, and bent down to pick it up, smelling it and then moving it around until I saw something that made me gasp.

A fingerprint.

"Carlisle, please get over here now," I called.

Carlisle was there in a flash and looked at me in confusion as I continued to stare at the lone fingerprint engraved in the can.

"What is it?" he asked, still confused.

"Look," I said in an awed tone.

"A fingerprint!" he exclaimed as soon as he found it on the can.

"Let me see it," Eleazar asked.

Carlisle passed the can to Eleazar, who took it with a huge amount of reverence.

"The clue," he whispered.

"Huh?" Emmett, who had been standing quietly next to me up to that point asked.

"This is not a human print," Eleazar said.

"What? It looks human to me," Carlisle said in confusion.

"Look at it closely," Eleazar instructed as all of us moved closer to the can.

At first sight it look like an ordinary fingerprint, but as the last of the sun rays graced the sky and descended upon the can, I noticed a mild spark, almost like the way our skin looks in the sun, but much softer.

"What is that?" Emmett gasped.

"Let me see it," Alice now in the back with us asked before abruptly taking the can from Eleazar's hand, only to drop it seconds later as her eyes moved to the back of her head and she zoned out into one of her visions.

I tried to keep up with her thoughts, but the vision was so potent and moving at such speed that I couldn't catch much. Alice's body started to shake as I saw a big fire, that unique vampire spark coming out of it. I fell to my knees as Alice left a strangled sob, everything moving much too fast for either one of us to get a clear picture.

"Alice!" Jasper cried out in fear as I covered my ears and let myself fall completely to the ground, the soft brown hair being the last image of the vision, and finally bring me back down to earth.

"We must find her," both Alice and I said at the same time as I was hit by another memory from the legend.

"_The witches that had set the curse against the Volturi knew that a human was not going to be strong enough to carry the antidote. It needed to be one of them, so for years they were careful of whom they mated with in an attempt to find that special someone," Eleazar narrated._

"_Why a witch?" I asked._

"_Because they are the ones seeking revenge, they are the ones giving out the warnings, and they are the only ones who can break the curse," he explained._

"_How will this witch break the curse?" I asked perplexed._

"_Well she will have to…"_

"Alice? Are you ok?" Jasper asked frantically as Alice continued to shake in place, bringing me out of my memories.

"Oh God Jasper, it was so horrible, and much too fast for me to make anything out of it," she dried sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's alright Alice, please calm down. It's going to be alright," Jasper tried to soothe her.

"It's NOT!!" she yelled in a very unlike Alice fashion.

"Why, what's going on?" Carlisle asked in a careful tone, as if he already knew what she was about to say.

"One of us is going to die," Alice whispered as she pressed herself harder against Jasper.

~~~~~~~~ Fingerprint ~~~~~~~~~

_Dallas, Texas 2010_

**Jane POV**

I was just a few years shy of turning fifteen when Aro and his Volturi army killed my parents and turned me and my twin brother into vampires. I watched in shocked silence as my mother was raped and then as Aro himself drank her life from her body in a slow, cruel motion.

Many of the guard members fed on my father like crazy vultures, and I watched all of it, afraid that if I made a movement they would also kill me and Alec, my twin brother.

Alec cried and cried as we saw the rest of our siblings and the people from our village in Moscow die in the same fashion. I didn't spill a single tear. Little did the Volturi know that I was a heartless, cold bitch. I hated that they had taken my family from me, but my time of revenge would come some day, and it finally had.

I had convinced Alec to join me on a little excursion after reading one of those silly Volturi legend books that no one believed in. I knew it was a long shot, but if it turned out to be true, I would become the most powerful vampire in the entire universe, and I would have everyone at my feet.

With some lame excuse about needing to clear our minds for a few months, Alec and I made our way towards Romania. There we started to search for a seventeen year old boy with a special ability. I wasn't sure how I would find this boy, but if he existed, I was going to make him into the most feared vampire ever existing and he would only respond to me, his mistress.

We spent endless nights visiting town after town in search of that boy. We were two months into our search and about to give up when we witnessed something extraordinary.

_It was a rare cloudy day as we had come to Romania in the heart of summer and Alec and I decided to venture out around the city. We were at the outskirts of Transylvania when we noticed that there was a large crowd of humans surrounding a young boy._

_The boy was tall, and had a nice muscular build. His hair was dark black and his eyes were the most piercing blue that I had ever seen. If I would have been into that sort of thing, I would have found him handsome, just like Alec found himself lusting for the boy._

_We moved a little closer, trying hard to hide from the humans as we paid attention to what was happening. The boy was holding a rat and was telling the crowd that he could convince anyone to eat it alive. I stifled a chuckle at the disgusted look everyone gave him._

_Slowly he opened a small shoe box and pulled out a large, disgusting looking rat. He then pointed at a well dressed lady in the crowds and declared that she would be eating the rat in no time._

_The crowd snickered as the woman moved closer to the boy, only to laugh at him, calling him ignorant and stupid._

_The boy closed his eyes before giving her a piercing stare, and then grabbed one of the woman's hand and placed the rat in it, causing the crowd to gasp in unison. People started to scream as the shocked woman licked her lips and moved the rat to her mouth, biting hard on it before taking a large piece of fur and skin of the squirming thing._

_I couldn't help myself as I laughed in joy. This was the boy we had been looking for. I have Alec and quick glance and he began to send a thick fog towards everyone in the group as he understood that it was time to act. The still shocked woman continued to chow on the now dead rat as we approached the boy, his eyes now wide in fear as Alec surrounded everyone with darkness._

"_Come with me young one." I whispered against the boy's ear before shocking him so hard, it left him unconscious._

_We moved quickly out of town, careful of avoiding being noticed by neither humans, nor other vampires. It was critical that we kept our mission secret form the Volturi or I would be handing them the most feared weapon that ever existed._

_Once we made it deep into a wooded area I bit into the boy, and watched in fascination as he screamed in agony, his body turning him into a vampire at a torturously slow pace. It took him four days, but as soon as he woke up and I made my presence and power known by shocking him over and over until he yielded to my power._

_Once I knew that he saw me as his master, I decided to see if he indeed had a powerful power and I ordered him to bite Alec, who was too shocked to make any defensive moves against him. I watched in fascination as Alec lost all sense and became the first Blood Lust infected vampire in existence._

_We followed him to a remote village and in a single night he consumed the blood of over fifty humans. Alec had lost sense of his own powers and his own personality. He was looking for one thing and one thing only, blood._

It wasn't long before I became the most powerful vampire in existence. With the help of Igor, my new vampire pet, we started to secretly build an army of blood lusting vampires. It was a child's play overpowering Aro and the rest of the guard as I unleashed my army onto the city of Volterra.

Now I found myself in America, hoping that we hadn't completely exterminated all humans. My army had started to grow out of control, and they had decimated the humans much too fast, not leaving me any choice but to start destroying the army, one by one.

With Heidi's help, and old ally from Volterra, I was able to keep many children alive, and we had constructed huge blood farms where we kept them, using them for our sustenance. Felix and Demetri were watching over our twenty facilities in Europe, each carrying over ten thousand human children, while Heidi and Vladimir took care of the other twenty facilities that we had placed all over America and Canada.

We moved fast, always arriving within minutes to spare from the Army to recover any children as we made our way towards the south. Once we hit Argentina, we would find a way to exterminate the rest of the Army, and the world would be completely at my mercy.


	5. Profecia Cumplida

**AN: I am not Stephenie Myer. 'Nuf said.**

**Hello Everyone!! Thank you very much for all of the reviews. I was going to reply and give you all a sneak peek, but decided to hurry up and finish the chapter instead. **

**Thank you Beate for your awesome Beta skills. The poor girl is all drugged up with a broken leg, but she still managed to correct and refine all the mess in this chapter. :o)**

**A small tear jerk warning on this chapter! Enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~FINGERPRINT~~~~~~~~**

**BPOV**

Survival had become increasingly difficult now that we had a newborn among us. I knew what needed to be done to ensure our survival and I was so cold and heartless that I knew I could do it, but I also knew that it would destroy the rest of our group. They needed this baby just like they needed air. It was a glimmer of hope that kept them moving forward.

I also knew that if we were captured, the poor innocent child would end up like the rest of the children - captive in a warehouse in a comatose state as the vampires pumped him for blood. Kyle's days were counted regardless, and I hoped I had enough strength to keep the rest moving forward. I had to do it somehow.

I knew that time was running out, and that soon we would be facing our enemies. I knew that I was going to be pivotal in that encounter but I still had no idea what exactly it was that I was supposed to do. Lately I was also having a recurring dream that did more than just disturb me. It was as if I was getting a glimpse of the future.

_I was walking behind a large group of people. Some were the humans that I had been protecting, but the others were a group on non-humans. Every time I would hurry my pace to see if I could catch up with one of these strangers and see their face, they would move faster, always keeping the same distance ahead of me._

_I was not aware of where we were headed, or why we were headed there, but I could feel the sense of urgency that radiated from everyone. The bodies in front of me were all much taller, and I couldn't even see beyond them. I felt as if I was being kept in the dark on purpose. I was about to turn around and abandon the group when I heard the most alluring voice I had ever head. I knew that whoever owned that voice was beautiful, and I felt myself being drawn closer and closer._

"_Please keep together, don't let her see ahead. If she doesn't see it coming, she won't have a chance to turn back and abandon us. She is our only hope…"_

I would always wake up at that point, never getting further ahead into our destination, never hearing his next words. On those days I would wake up with a weird sensation inside of me, and I was sure that if I could have felt anger, this would have been it. _If I could at least feel something, anything._

"Bella, everything is set. We are ready to go," Mike announced from the entrance to my bedroom. We had found a cabin in a heavily wooded area of the Boreal Forest in Canada.

We had made it to Canada right after Lauren had given birth, and we had been wandering around the uninhabited land for six months. Unfortunately, it was winter and the weather was much more extreme than the one in Washington, but fortunately I hadn't smelled any vampire scent in months and I was beginning to gain confidence that we had found a permanent safe heaven.

Although we weren't changing locations as often as before, we were still making sure to keep on moving, being careful not to cross the same paths again. We knew that so far we had been extremely lucky not to find any vampires, but a simple mistake could erase all of our luck. A simple wrong movement could kill us, and the rest of what was once the great human race forever.

"Bella?" Mike asked again.

"I'm sorry Mike. Yes I'm ready, let's head out." I said before I stood up from the soft bed I had slept in for an entire month and headed out the door.

It had been the group's consensus that we would not move further north, as the extreme weather conditions were an increased challenge, so after careful planning, we decided to head back to the US using a completely different route. I was not too happy with the idea of going back south as the chances of survival would decrease immensely, but I also knew that we were not prepared to handle the harsher weather so far up north.

"Angela, are we all set?" I asked as soon as I made it outside of the house.

"Yes Bella, other than Lauren's pissy mood, we are good to go," she beamed.

Angela had proven to be the most level headed person of the group, and also the smartest, so she had taken up a leadership role, sometimes even surpassing mine, as some of the group members were still finding it hard to trust me.

We walked for a while, me at the head of the group, immediately followed by Ben and Angela, then Tyler, Lauren, and Kyle, and finally Jessica and Mike. I was lost in my own thoughts when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"You know Bella, if you and I would have met under different circumstances, and you weren't so weird, we would have been friends," Jessica said as she nodded her head trying to convince herself of the same thing.

"I'm sure," I mumbled before casting a glance towards Angela who was trying unsuccessfully to hold her laughter.

"What? It's true Ange, what's the matter with you?" Jessica asked as she tried to act offended.

She knew that plastic make believe tea sets held nothing to her fakeness.

"Oh come on Jess, you know that if this would have been normal circumstances, you would have befriended Bella just to make sure she didn't take Mike from you," Lauren smirked from behind us as I heard a chuckle from behind us, most likely coming from Mike.

"Right, and you would just have been a total bitch from the beginning," Jessica huffed.

"At least I would have been certain of what I was getting into," I said in an attempt to humor them, and it earned me a fit of giggles from all of the girls.

After gathering her bearings and taking a deep breath Jessica said," and ladies and gentleman, she jokes," earning another fit of giggles, now from the entire group, which caused little Kyle to wake up, and Lauren to flip us all the bird.

The rest of the group continued their friendly banter as we took a break so that Lauren could feed the baby and change him. I left the girls to ogle all over Kyle and decided to take a walk around the perimeter to make sure we were safe and to clear my head.

I was about a mile away from the group when I was seized by a vision so strong that it knocked me to the ground.

"_We are too late, there is no way we can outrun them. We have to fight," the voice from my dreams said in a panicked tone._

"_We can't fight them, we will all die. We have to leave, now!" A female voice, high and sweet like wind chimes called in desperation._

"_Listen to me, please. You all have to go, NOW!" Another voice called._

"_But what about you?" the velvety voice of my dreams asked with a hint of sadness._

"_I'll fight them. I know I can hold them off long enough for the rest of you to escape…"_

"_NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!!" another female voice called as it choked on its own, almost as if the person was trying hard to cry._

_There was so much shouting that I couldn't separate one voice from the other. It was as if all the voices had been meshed in a chant of pure horror and agony._

"_Please babe, you have to go with them. They need you. I need you to go on, to move on," the other male voice said, finally sounding clear from the rest of the voices. That's when I realized that everyone else had gone quiet._

"_Please don't do this," the woman begged._

_Once again the voices became a mumble as the girl sobbed and the rest of the group tried to convince her to leave. I took another breath as the voices became clear once again._

"…_you have to reach that girl, and you can't let her go. You have to make sure she does what needs to be done. Don't let my death be for nothing," the male said before the voices faded completely and I was brought out of my vision._

I sat on the cold ground, frozen. I was pretty sure that if I could cry I would. I had never experienced something so intense, so clear, and so strong. Sure, I had visions right before we were in danger, but those were normally triggered by my enhanced senses and by my survival instinct.

This vision had come out of the blue, and although the people in it were dark and blurry, the voices, and the anguish was almost palpable. Something inside me told me that this was all happening just as I was having my vision.

Suddenly, the small hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I got hit by the sweet smell of vampires. I stood up as fast as I could and I ran towards the group. We needed to leave immediately. Someone had found our scent and was headed our way.

"… not my baby!" I heard Lauren scream from the distance as I tried to run harder, trying to get to them as quickly as I could.

When I finally reached the group I almost ran away again, as I was faced with my worst nightmare, a vampire.

**~~~~~~~~FINGERPRINT~~~~~~~~**

**EPOV**

A fingerprint.

Of all the possible scenarios that ran through my head about what our big clue would be, I never imagined that it would be something so small, and simple, yet so vitally important.

The little witch girl had found our home and had resided in it for a short while with a group of humans. They had left no trace other than their scent and that coke can. I wasn't sure if it had been a mistake, and a fateful one at that, or if she knew we would follow and had left it here on purpose.

There were so many questions in my mind indeed.

_Did she know she was a witch?_

_Did she know her purpose?_

_Why was she hiding the humans with her powers?_

_Was she aware of her powers?_

_Would we find other clues that would lead us to her whereabouts?_

_Would we get there in time?_

_Who from my family was not going to make it there?_

So, so many questions. Everyone in the family was having similar internal dialogues, except for Emmett and Rose, who only thought about sex as always.

"We need to make a decision as to how to move forward. You all heard about Alice's vision, and I cannot demand such a sacrifice from any of you. So please take a moment to think about joining me on the search of the witch girl, or going your own ways," Carlisle asked from the dining room of the house.

Everyone started to gather at once, and I was soon overwhelmed by the animated thoughts that everyone was having while trying to decide what to do.

"Before you announce your decision, please know that I will respect it no matter what. Also, please know that I love you all, and if I need to sacrifice myself in order to save the rest of you from this hell, I will," Carlisle declared before stepping back and looking at each one of us.

"I will join you Carlisle, I have to see this through," Eleazar declared while Carmen just nodded her head in affirmation.

"If they are going, then so are we," Tanya spoke for her and her sisters Kate and Irina.

"I also have to see this through Carlisle. It seems that I need to be there as much as the girl does," I declared. There was no fear in my mind in regards to my own death. If I was meant to die, then so be it.

"Jasper and I are also coming with," Alice sang.

"I would never leave your side Carlisle. I will always follow your path, no questions asked," Esme said in a sad but loving voice. Out of everyone, she was the most terrified about losing anyone of us. I often found her wishing that it would be her, that she was willing to take anyone's place.

"Why do we have to go after that stupid girl?" Rose asked in an irritated tone.

"It seems to me that she's doing fine on her own. Maybe Edward can go and do whatever heroic bullshit he's signed up to accomplish, but why should the rest of us sacrifice so much?" she continued.

"Rose," Carlisle said calmly, "no one is forcing you to do anything. If you and Emmett want to go your own way, then we will all respect that. Edward didn't choose this path, neither did that innocent girl."

"Rose, babe, come on! How can we miss all the action? Maybe we'll get a chance to kick some blood lusting vampires' ass," Emmett said with a pout.

"Maybe we we'll just go and get killed!" Rose yelled in anger.

"Look, I can't go away and leave our family to fight this on their own. I have to be there, and I can't do it without you," Emmett begged.

"Fuck it," Rose yelled before storming out. Emmett gave us all a small smile letting us know that they were coming along, before disappearing after her.

"So, what's the plan?" Jasper asked as his mind started to configure different strategies.

We spent the next several days trying to figure out our next steps. The witch girl's scent was unique enough that it would not be hard to track her, and we hoped that we could find new clues along the way.

As the day of our departure approached, I could hear the anxiety coming from everyone's thoughts. Couples had retreated on their own to spend some final moments, leaving me with Tanya, her sisters, and my piano. I had never felt more alone as I did at that moment watching Tanya and her sisters hold to one another and whisper sweet memories to each other.

I was feeling particularly depressed the night before our departure as I randomly hit different keys on my piano. Most of our family and the entire Denali coven had gone out hunting, leaving me alone with Emmett and Rose. I was trying my hardest to tune their love making out when their conversation caught my attention.

"I'm so scared Emmett," Rose whispered.

"I know babe, I know you are. I am also scared, but this is the right thing to do. You do know that, right?"

"I know, but it doesn't mean that I don't hate it any less. I just wish we could turn around and run away from all of this. When did things go so wrong?" Rose asked.

"Rose, I can't promise you that it will be ok. Heck, I can't even promise you that we will make it out of this alive, but I can promise you this, if we do make it, I will marry you all over again, and then whisk you away and spend time with you, and only you. I will spend every second of every day worshiping you and loving you. I know that I'm asking for a lot, and I want to be able to show you how much I appreciate you. I know that everyone just sees the shallow part of you, but I know you better than that, and I know that deep inside it wouldn't feel right for you to walk out of this," Emmett declared in a solemn voice.

"Oh Emmett," Rose sobbed nonexistent tears.

"I love you Rose, and I always will. Never forget that, and no matter what happens, we will always find our way home. You are my home Rose, no matter where I may be, or where you may be, I will always find my way to you. Now, how about we try that one Kama Sutra position that you love so much?" Emmett asked, officially ruining the moment, or at least my moment because I realized then that I had nothing to lose compared to everyone else.

I ran.

I needed to get out of that house, out of all that love before if suffocated my useless lungs. I ran and I ran reeling in the feeling of freedom that running gave me.

_Why us?_

_Why did we have to be in the middle of this war?_

I was nearing the border to Canada when I was hit by the witch's scent. I had found a trail.

It was almost morning by the time I made it back to the house. Everyone was arriving from their trips, bright golden eyes shining even in the darkness.

"We thought you left us," Tanya said with a pout as I approached them.

"I found a trail, and it's fresh," I all but yelled before prompting everyone to follow me.

We made it to Canada in no time, but once there things got hard. It seemed like the witch had wanted us to find the trail leading to Canada, but she had been careful since then to erase any remaining human scent. I still wondered how she was able to accomplish that as I thought about the legend.

"…_and this child will be no human, as the burden is too big, and too great to be handled by someone who's weak. She will be a witch like no other. A witch so powerful that she will lead not only humans, but other vampires and creatures as well. Her mind will be so complex, that her thoughts will be shielded, even from the most powerful of us. She will have many powers, although it will only take one to save the war…"_

We were just outside of the Boreal forest when we picked up a scent that made us all extremely uneasy.

Vampires!

"Six vampires, they are fast approaching," Irina said in a dead tone.

"Are they infected?" Carlisle asked.

"It's hard to say. Alice, do you see anything?" Irina asked.

"No, nothing," Alice sighed.

"We need to get out of here," Tanya squeaked.

"We don't have time to run, we need to fight them," Jasper said, his voice a mix of fear, anxiety, and excitement.

"We can't fight them, we will all die. We have to leave, now!" Alice said as she tried to get a better grasp of our immediate future.

"Listen to me, please. You all have to go, NOW!" Emmett yelled.

"Why can't we just run?" Kate asked.

"Running will only make them chase after us even harder. We can't afford for them to make it personal," Alice explained as everyone nodded.

"You all have to leave now, I'll stay behind," Emmett said.

"But what about you?" I asked

_You're simply saying everything if you will  
Take a pen and write my name on a friend  
Who never cared to let me in  
And take a vast ravine that for  
Three years swimmin' straight upstream  
And the wind...the wind won't drag me down in the end_

"I'll fight them. I know I can hold them off long enough for the rest of you to escape. Please, you all have to go now. You too Rose, you have to go!"

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!!" Rose yelled.

"We don't have time for this, we need to leave now," Tanya said before running away from all of us, leaving Eleazar and Carmen behind.

"Did they just leave us here to this mess?" Esme asked perplexed.

In the mean time, I could hear Emmett trying to reason with Rose.

_You live inside my wall and I  
I reach back, hit you harder than God falls  
Christ, Amen, Amen, Amen  
You're such a line to break and I  
I'm so scared to make another mistake in the end_

"Please Babe, you have to go with them. They need you. I need you to go on, to move on," Emmett pleaded with her as Rose just shook her head no over and over.

"Please don't do this," Rose begged again, this time it came in a whisper. She was going to let him do this. I had to stop him.

_But I just wanna be happy again  
Until it all falls down  
And where does that leave me?  
Well, things, things, I've got so many things to say  
And with a broken heart, and a straight face  
I'm sayin' Brother, help me_

_Brother will you help me?_

I needed to stop him. I needed to make him move with the others and get out of here. This was my prophecy to fulfill, not his. The legend spoke about me, not him. He needed to go and continue to exist along with Rose. They had each other, I had no one.

"Emmett, please listen," I tried to say above the rest of all the voices. "You can't do this. It's not your turn to go. Please go with the rest, I'll stay behind."

"No Edward, you need to keep going, this is not where your story ends, this is not what you are meant to do. I'm your big brother and I am going to protect you and the rest of my family. I knew that this was going to be my part as soon as Alice saw the vision and I have made my peace with that," Emmett said, once again causing the entire group to go quiet.

_It's just a natural phase that I  
I go through and then it's taken away  
And then BAM! BAM! I'm fixed_

_I'm fixed…. I'm fixed._

_Yeah, and I'm in another place to be where I  
I can't sleep without the thought of me being so  
So damned sick_

"Emmett you can't. You have Rose, I have no one. Please you all need to go, I'll be fine.

"We do have to go. The vampires caught our scent and our fast approaching. Edward, Emmett needs to stay behind. You are fast, but not strong enough to hold them off. We will all die if you are the one that stays behind. Emmett, I love you. Thank you!" Alice said before urging the rest of the group forward only Rose, Emmett and I staying put.

"I won't live in a world where you don't exist Emmett, please let me stay with you. Two can do better than one. Please Emmett, don't push me away," Rose begged.

"No Rose, I can't do that. I needed to see you live and I need you to promise me that you will try and move one. Please baby, do it for me," he said.

_So take this song, take this song away  
Until it all falls down  
And where does that leave me?  
Well, things, things, I've got so many things to say  
And with a broken heart and a straight face_

_And he always says…._

"No Emmett, NO! You and Rose still have time, please go. I can stay behind. Please Emmett, you can't do this, I'll never forgive myself," I cried as Rose started to move away, every now and then turning back to look at Emmett, her expression hard and cold, then sad and soft. I was running out of time to convince him and I didn't want him to be here

"Edward, go. You need to leave now. They all need you. I'll be fine. You have a girl to save, heck, a freaking world to save. You have to reach that girl, and you can't let go. You have to make sure she does what needs to be done. Don't let my death be for nothing," Emmett said before pushing me and running in the direction towards the other vampires.

I was about to follow him, when I felt strong arms grasp me and start to pull me in the other direction.

"Emmett no, Emmett nooooo," I kept on screaming while I was dragged away.

"I love you my brother," Emmett yelled from the distance.

_Reach for the girl  
Reach for the girl and hold her close  
Believe you can shine when you're silver  
And I promise you gold; I promise you gold  
And whenever you're dark inside  
Don't let go; no, don't let go  
Remember there's rain and there's candy and Christmassy winter snow  
And remember I love you the same  
And I'll strangle your pain  
And he tells me to sing  
and I sing, and I sing  
For my brother who keeps me sane…_

_And tells me everything will be OK…_

We continued to run for what seemed like hours, changing our course over and over so that it would be difficult to follow us. We knew that the vampires were going to continue to follow our trail. We understood that from our scent they could tell that we weren't infected, and that it meant that they considered us enemies of the army and would not stop until we were either dead or had been turned into blood lusting vampire army members.

It was starting to get dark when we also caught another scent.

Werewolves!

_What were they doing here? Would we have to fight them as well?_ I wondered before Alice screamed and fell to the floor, her dry sobs bringing forth everyone else's.

I didn't need to read her thoughts to know what she had seen.

"Emmett's gone," she wailed.

**AN: Just a little self pimping. **

**I have another story that I am working on called Prove Me Innocent. It's very dark, but it is also a love story. Please check it out. Thanks!**


	6. First Time Emotions

**AN: Stephenie Myers owns twilight. No profit is made.**

**Hello everyone! I'm super excited about this chapter. You'll have to read to find out why.**

**First of all, I forgot to credit the song on the previous chapter to its rightful owner. I didn't mean t do that. The song was **_**For My Brother**_** by, you guessed it, Blue October. Also, before I make the same blunder, the song on this chapter is **_**Come In Closer**_** by Blue October. The song text is in italics.**

**I want to thank all f you for the wonderful reviews. I know that you are all mad about Emmett, and I wish I could tell you it was a late April's fool joke, but it was part of the story from the get go. This story is about the sacrifices that everyone will make in order to save themselves from this situation and Emmett just happened to make the first sacrifice. Be warned, there will be more, much harder than his, so take this one as a preparation of what is to come.**

**I also want to thank my wonderful beta Beate, who by some miracle puts up with my and al my quirks and still smiles at the end. Thanks so much!!!**

**~~~~~~~~FINGERPRINT~~~~~~~~**

**Angela POV**

Things had finally calmed down for us and we had been able to spend a longer period of time at a nice and comfortable house. I knew that the stay would be short lived since Bella would start to get anxious and want to move, but I was pleasantly surprised that she had managed to hold off longer than usual. The baby needed this, we all needed this.

I tried to keep my sadness at bay as we packed on the last day of our stay. Although I was glad we were going to head south again and not go further north until summer, I was worried sick about the uncertainty of our next destination. Even though I had taken on a leadership role, I still dreaded being on the move, sleeping in forests, and being exposed to whoever or whatever may find us.

During all this time my relationship with Ben had grown stronger than ever, and we were finally ready to take the next step in our relationship. We both knew that our death was a certainty that would arrive sooner rather than later, and as corny as it may sound, we both wanted to consummate our love for one another before that happened. It would be our last human moment, or at least the last goal we are willing to achieve as we both had lost our hope long ago.

Then there was Bella. I could feel myself being drawn closer to her. She was like a huge magnet and we all sort of revolved around her orbit. Talk of revolt had died the day Lauren's baby was born. Everyone understood that we needed to stay together and that they needed to trust Bella in order to stay alive. She was all we had left. A few years ago none of us had any idea that we would be following the most cold and insensitive person on earth in an attempt to survive while we buried our parents, sisters, brothers, the old, and children on the way, while clinging to a spark of hope so small we often did without it.

"Angela, we need to get everyone moving," Ben said from the door that led to the bedroom we had been sharing.

"Is everyone else ready to go?" I asked.

"Almost, but Bella's still sleeping. I went to wake her up but she was talking in her sleep and I didn't feel comfortable interrupting."

"I'll wake her up, don't worry. You know how bad her nightmares get the longer we stay in a place. I'm surprised she lasted this long," I said before tossing my last items in a bag and handing it over to Ben.

"I'll meet you outside in a few," he said before stroking my cheek softly and giving me a small peck on the lips.

Bella was also the most interesting person I had ever met. She was a hundred percent jaded. She felt no emotions and no pain. We were all filled with morbid curiosity when she explained that several years ago her only worry had been not to place her hand on top of an open flame on a stove by accident, and burn herself before realizing this. Of course Mike, being Mike, asked for a demonstration, and we all just sat there terrified as she put her hand over a flame and held it still for more than it would have been comfortable for any of us.

Although she had such a cold and calculative exterior, I felt myself being drawn closer to her with each passing day that we spent together, and deep inside I knew she cared for me in her own way. She always made an effort to engage herself in my conversations, like she was trying really hard to relate to me at some level, any level. It was as if her existence depended on it.

The one thing that Bella didn't know was that although she was as unreadable as a dead language script during her waking hours, at night she was almost like an open book. Her dreams and her sleep talking always warned us of how she would be the next day. I personally suspected that although she was incapable of feeling anything, she kept all of those foreign emotions bottled inside, and sometimes at night, when she was deep into her subconscious she would experience them.

~~~~~~~~FINGERPRINT~~~~~~~~

After alerting Bella that everyone was ready to go, we left our latest safe haven and walked the path to uncertainty once more. I was amazed at how everyone had been getting along the last couple of weeks, and I knew it had a lot to do with staying in the same place for so long, so I also knew that the spell would soon be broken and I dreaded being subjected to another Jessica versus Lauren bitch fest.

To my surprise we walked for a few hours in complete peace, and I was shocked when even Bella participated in our fun banter. The fact that she made a joke on Lauren's behalf was hilarious. She had never appeared so relaxed before, but I knew it was all a façade. Something was boiling inside Bella and I was afraid to find out what that meant for us.

I was glad when our banter woke little Kyle as it meant we would get to take a break. Bella led us to a small clearing in the woods where some fallen trees laid, and helped Mike and Tyler set up a small fire to keep us warm before telling us she needed to survey the perimeter. I knew that this also meant she needed time to sort her thoughts and that it would be a while before she came back unless she found some sort of danger on her way she encountered anything that could put us all in danger.

"So Angela, how weird was it that Bella actually said something funny?" Jessica asked me as soon as Bella was gone.

"You know she can probably hear you," Mike joked. He may have decided to desist of his plans to take over from Bella, but it was clear that his dislike for her was huge.

"What makes you think that?" Ben asked defensively. Other than me, Ben was the only person that trusted Bella one hundred percent and was always quick to defend her.

"Oh come on Ben, don't get your panties in a twist, it was just a comment," Mike snarled.

"It sounded like you had some sort of theory inside that conniving head of yours," Ben said, not caring to hide his distaste.

"Look man, will you get over it already. I'm not going to do anything against the Ice Queen alright? So please lay off it!" Mike yelled as he stood up in front of Ben with balled fists.

"Mike, dude, please chill out. You know that Ben might be short, but he will kick your ass if you provoke him, or did you forget about the fight with Dale?" Tyler said from behind Mike while placing a hand over his shoulder.

Dale has been the star of our basketball team. He was tall and strong, and he liked to bully everyone outside of his friends. That was until Ben handed his ass to him when he decided to push Eric into one of the bathroom stalls and force his head into dirty toilet water.

"It's alright Tyler. I am not in the mood to kick his ass today," Ben said in a soft dead tone, too soft to be taken as anything but a threat.

I sighed as I realized that our peace had come to an end. It wouldn't be long before Jessica started bitching to all while defending Mike, and speaking of the devil…

"What Ben, are you the fucking sheriff now? Mike was only making a joke. Why don't you mind your own fucking business and go get laid with Angela for a change? Your sexual tension is giving me a headache," Jessica yelled while pulling Mike towards her and giving him one of those all tongue porn kisses.

"Can you watch your language in front of my baby?" Lauren asked annoyed. This wasn't the first time she corrected us for our language. I had to hand it to her, she was the Queen Bitch, but she had also proven to be an excellent mother. We were all in awe of her amazing maternity instincts.

"Oh what ever. Kiss it Lauren," Jessica spat back after she broke free from Mike.

"Bella's been gone for a while," Ben whispered in my ear after everyone had calm down for a while. I could sense an undertone of fear in his words.

"She'll be back soon, Ben. You'll see," I tried to reassure him, but realized that it was hard even reassuring myself. I lived in constant fear of something happening to Bella. I knew she would never abandon us, but there were so many dangers out there.

"Well, well, look it here," a strange voice said out of the sudden.

I swallowed hard when I noticed that there were now three strangers standing next to us and grabbed Ben's hand tightly when I noticed their eyes.

Red.

Red eyes.

Not human.

Vampires?

Yes… Vampires!

"Wha… what do you want?" Jessica asked in a shaky voice. It was obvious that we had all come to the same realization.

Before anyone of us could say anything else, the female of the group pounced in front of Lauren and stared her down.

"Look James, look what we have here," the woman said. She had wild, bright red hair and along with her red eyes, it gave her an aura of such evil that just looking at her made me shake in fear.

The male, who I guessed was James, took a long sniff before saying, "you brought a snack," in a hungry voice.

"Now James and Victoria, let's not play with our food," the other male said. He was tall and well built, he skin tone olive and impossibly pale at the same time.

"Oh come on Laurent, this is our ticket. You know I wouldn't kill an innocent child," James laughed.

"Hand it to me bitch," the female vampire, who I know knew was named Victoria, told Lauren, not really giving her any other option.

"NOOOO, NOT MY BABY!" Lauren yelled as Victoria grabbed Kyle from her hands, making the baby cry.

Several things happened all at once.

Lauren started to thrash against the vampire - I was certain that that's what they were based on what Bella had told us - before being launched hard against a tree. Her limp body fell to the ground as a low growl was heard before something brown and furry charged towards the other two vampires.

We stood there, shell shocked as more big furry things that looked like wolves on steroids surrounded Victoria and the baby.

"No, don't kill my baby!" Lauren wailed from where she laid. She sounded weak, but I was glad that she was alive.

"We have to run, let's get the hell out of here," Jessica called as she tried to pull Mike's hand. He wouldn't move as he was just as frozen as the rest of us.

In the meantime the wolf like monsters started to close the gap between them and Victoria and she in turned moved the baby closer to her chest.

"NOOO," I yelled in horror as Victoria placed her mouth against Kyle's little neck.

"Stand back or I will bite this baby," she yelled at the wolves and a hysterical laugh escaped me. This whole situation was so impossible, yet here we were, standing in horror in the middle of what would soon become a fight between vampires and wolves.

_Why was she talking with animals? What the hell was going on?_ I thought to myself, but before I could figure anything out I gasped as the blond vampire, the one called James, ripped and tossed the head of one of the wolves, causing more of them to charge at him.

It looked like the wolves were starting to outmaneuver the vampires when another group of strangers entered the clearing. I almost fainted when I realized that their eyes were yellow. _Now what?_

~~~~~~~~FINGERPRINT~~~~~~~~

**EPOV**

"Emmett's gone," Alice wailed as Rose fell to the ground while yelling no over and over.

"We have to keep moving," Carlisle said before he grabbed Rosalie and instructed me to grab Alice.

"We have to go Alice," I whispered to her and she nodded before standing up and running towards Jasper, quickly embracing him. Agony gripped me as I witnessed an all too rare public display of attention between Jasper and Alice. They still had each other, while I had left Rosalie without someone. I had killed Emmett. I was a monster.

We continued our path - this time following the wolf scent - at a much slower pace. Carlisle and Esme were literary dragging Rose with them as she tried to fight them, all the while emitting dry and gut wrenching sobs.

"We need to hurry. There are humans in danger," Alice yelled before we all hurried our pace, Rosalie no longer fighting us.

We moved even faster when we picked up the human scent mixed with the wolf scent, mixed with vampires?

"We need to hurry before we are too late," I urged.

"We are being followed," Alice called.

We ran at top speed before coming face to face with a battle. There was a group of kids standing next to each other, the fear in their faces blatant as they watched in frozen horror the wolves' dismemberment of two vampires.

"They're not infected," Carlisle called as we stood for a second trying to figure out our next move. Alice moved immediately towards the humans and told them to start retreating slowly, but they were too horrified of her to move.

"It looks like the wolves got this covered," Jasper said as the two male vampires continued to be dismembered, piece by piece before the wolves carried their pieces over to a large fire burning in the middle of the clearing.

That's when I noticed the third vampire. She was holding something, keeping a group of three wolves at bay. It was a human baby. A baby! The odds of a baby having survived all of this, was more than incredible, it was impossible. Yet there it was, and by the look of things, he was about to be devoured by the vampire.

"Please don't hurt my baby," was cried over and over by a human that was obviously injured, but not bitten, who was laying at the far end of the clearing, her small body bloody and mangled. _The baby's mother,_ I thought to myself.

I was about to launch for the vampire with the baby when something grabbed me from behind and threw me against a tree. The infected vampires were here. I knew this because there was only one thought in their minds. Blood.

It seemed that once a vampire was infected with the blood lust, they lost any remaining human traits that they may have possessed and became blood lusting animals. Their existence had one goal, and one goal only, to suck blood.

Before I realized it, we were engulfed in a battle against the infected vampires, the vampire holding the baby long gone as the wolves deliberated who to help.

"_We need to help the Cullen's. They look to be protecting the humans and their eyes are still yellow, not red like the vampires we just killed and not black like the infected ones."_

This was the La Push pack, and they still remembered us.

Someone - who I assumed was the alpha - instructed the group before they joined the fight. The infected vampires were stronger than any newborn we had ever encountered, and we were lucky that only four of them had followed us.

Alice was still trying to get the humans to move as Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rose, and I teamed against the blood lusting vampires. We danced for a while, no one really going for the kill yet before two of the infected vampires took down one of the wolves, giving us an opportunity to take on the other two.

We continued our battle for a few minutes, the mortal dance increasing in tempo, alerting us of the upcoming end. I was helping Jasper fight one of the infected vampires when a strong scent reached me, knocking me to my feet.

The witch, my witch!

~~~~~~~~FINGERPRINT~~~~~~~~

**BPOV**

I was trying to get my human body to move at an impossible speed as I ran back towards the group. I could smell several different scents and I was worried that I had failed them and that I had failed to accomplish my mission.

For once in my life my survival instincts were not holding me back. I had caught the scent of something that seemed to be pulling me towards the danger like an impossibly strong magnet. I ignored my complaining lungs and muscles as I pushed myself to move faster, no other thoughts in my head but those of the scent. _Such a wonderful scent._

As soon as I came upon the clearing where I had left the group my stomach hurled at the scene before me. There was a huge pile of fire where - without a doubt - dead vampires burned, while a battle between vampires, wolves, and infected vampires took place. I was amazed that I could even tell the difference between the infected vampires and the rest of the vampires, but somehow their scent was different, too sickly sweet compared to the others.

I ignored my pull to the predominant scent for a moment while I scanned the scene searching for my friends. _Yes, they were my friends somehow._ I gasped when I realized that there was a tiny vampire standing next to them, her short, ink black hair sticking in all sorts of directions. I was about to head her way when I realized that she posed no threat to them, she was trying to… _protect them?_

The pixie vampire and I locked eyes before the powerful scent took over my senses again and I turned around, seeking its origin. That's when I saw him.

There, on the cold, frozen ground, knelt the most beautiful creature I had ever encountered. Everything else seemed to freeze in place as he stood up and we got lost in each other's gaze.

_The first born, my heart will call Truly  
A God-like boy of the sky  
The fog hissed away like a movie  
And serpents go home for the night  
The thundercloud rain hits the freeway  
The clowns put on makeup for show  
The nightfall, my skin crawl kind of evening  
Yeah how the wind she blows  
And how the wind she blows_

When we locked our eyes into each other, it was as if the world around us ceased to exist. There was a profound sense of recognition igniting our irises, and I suddenly felt whole. We stood there, staring at each other, while the battle continued around us. If was as if we were inside our own bubble, invisible to everyone else. Something in me ignited as my body started to protest about the lack of movement. I was drawn to this other being and I needed to approach him, to touch him. He was the reason I existed, I knew that then.

_But I want you to come closer  
Come in closer. Come in closer  
I want you to come in closer  
Come in closer. Come in closer  
I want you to come in closer, in closer…_

Without realizing it, we started moving forward, our eyes never moving away from one another. I wanted to run and touch him, make sure he was real, but my body moved slowly, almost as if delaying something. I took a deep breath as I stepped over a dead wolf, my legs moving in a relentless motion, nothing would stand in my path. That's when realization hit me. He was the vampire of my dreams, the one sent to protect me. My angel.

_Come dancing with devils  
Need not know their names  
We'll waltz like an army  
For the fear of our pain  
And our souls become useless  
As the day they were born  
In a rusted arm rocking chair  
Away from your storm_

We were almost now in front of each other, just inches apart. The air suddenly filled with static as our bodies hummed in recognition. His face was a mask of awe as he made the final move, closing the distance and placing his hand in mine. I was suddenly filled with something so strong, and so powerful that I had to take a step back from him as my eyes got wide in… fear?

It was as if the weight of the entire world descended upon my shoulders. I let out a cry as for the first time in my life I was filed with emotions. There was pain, anger, fear and then there was also love, happiness. My entire life played in my head like a long lost reel of tape as my mind recognized each and every one of those emotions for the very first time.

_But still, the truth remains lethal  
A lie made by man  
Where my shoes become hammers  
And my words become sand  
I'm like a sour patch, a wedding batch  
Of roses you threw across my floor  
In the rusted arm rocking chair  
Away from your storm_

I closed my fists as I tried to regain my composure long enough to look back at the man that was standing right in front of me, and I let out a small cry as I realized that he was feeling everything I was feeling. Our minds were one. I closed the gap between us once more and I offered my hand, the waves of emotions still rolling through my body.

Instead of grabbing my hand, he moved it upwards slowly, very slowly, and caressed my face, wiping away a lone tear.

A tear… I felt that. I felt everything. I could feel…

_But I want you to come closer  
Come in closer. Come in closer  
I want you to come in closer  
Come in closer. Come in closer  
I want you to come in closer, in closer…_

~~~~~~~~FINGERPRINT~~~~~~~~

**EPOV**

I stayed on my knees in the ground, as the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on came running towards the clearing. My entire body shook in place as she took in the scene before her slowly, looking desperately for something, and finally relaxing when she saw the humans.

Her body immediately tensed when she realized that Alice was standing next to them. She was still trying to get them to leave with her, trying to get them to safety, but they just stood there, horrified.

Suddenly, the girl turned around, and I paralyzed as our eyes met, our gazes locking into each other. Nothing else existed at that moment. All the voices in my head became quiet as the steady beating of her heart engulfed my senses.

I stood up slowly and started to make my way towards her, just at the same precise moment she decided to move forward. It was as if our minds had become a unit and were moving in complete coordination, trying to close the gap that kept them from each other. I could not have predicted the feeling of wholeness that filled me. It felt like I had finally come home, after a long and exhausting trip. Almost as if I found my soul for the very first time.

The battle remained in motion as our bodies moved against all odds towards one another. I watched perplexed as she swiftly avoided stepping over a fallen wolf, her eyes never leaving mine. I tried to hurry my steps, but it felt like a magnetic force was moving us forward in its own time and pace, not allowing us to move faster or slower.

Finally we were within touching distance from each while the recognition of our bodies sent thousands of static waves into the air around us. I promptly closed the gap that separated our bodies and I placed my hand over hers, the contact of my dead, frozen skin with her warm, soft one igniting something that almost made my dead heart beat for the first time in more than a hundred years.

I suddenly felt the most intense and mixed wave of emotions I could have ever imagined. I stood there in awe as her mind registered all these emotions for what seemed the very first time in her life. Suddenly her life flashed before my eyes and each emotion rang in recognition with each and every scene that played before me.

I was filled with grief and sadness as I realized that she had witnessed so many horrible things. She had always been an outcast, always treated like a freak. My already dead heart broke over and over as I relived her darkest fears, the horrible things she had experienced. I knew at that moment that she considered humanity to be evil. She wasn't ready to use her power to save them.

"_When the time comes, there has to be no other thought in the witch's head than saving humanity. Her sacrifice is so big, so final, that there can be no doubt in her mind. Love will stand in the way, but your job is to ensure that she uses that love to complete her mission. You cannot falter before her …"_ Eleazar's words filled a corner of my brain that was still my own as the rest of the images and the emotions completed their silent movie that played inside my mind and hers.

She closed the gap between our bodies once more and offered me her hand when I noticed a single tear roll down her beautiful face. I moved my hand upwards and softly stroked her face, wiping the single tear in my wake when I noticed that my mind was void of all thoughts except for hers. I was completely in tune with her mind. Our brains were connected in such a way that if felt like someone had meshed them into one.

I wanted to give what was happening to me more thought, but I couldn't ignore the things that were currently happening to both of us. A small smile played on my lips as she realized in shock that she had cried… _for the first time?_ I had made her feel that.

She felt me.

I felt her.

We were one.

And with that, I wrapped my fingers underneath her beautiful, soft mahogany hair, and caressed her neck before pulling her closer. I took in her scent before slowly descending my lips upon hers and kissing her with all the passion and the love I never thought I had, the tears now running freely down her face, like an opened dam.

Reluctantly I broke free from our kiss only to find that the battle had ended and that everyone who was still standing was staring at us with a mixed look of surprise and fascination. I looked back at the girl that was now trembling in my arms before letting out a gasp as I realized that her cheeks had turned bright red, her mind telling mine that this was the first time in her life that she had felt embarrassed.

Before I could say anything, the girl started to pull away from me but before I could feel rejected, she took hold of my hands and shifter her gaze so that her eyes were locked with mine once more.

"Hi, I'm Bella," she finally said in a soft, musical voice before she smiled at me.

"Hello Bella, I'm Edward, Edward Cullen," I stammered.

"Edward Cullen…" she whispered.

"Yes," I responded.

"You don't know how long I've been searching for you," Bella said before wrapping her arms around me and sobbing against my chest.


	7. Author Note

Just a quick AN on behalf of Keyla (Ezzery) who was in a near fatal accident Friday (June 5th), and was badly injured. She is going to take some time off from FanFiction to heal and to rest. She isn't going to abandon any of her writing, no need to worry about that. But she does need some time away from writing. I can promise you Keyla will be back stronger and better.

Beate


End file.
